tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lista de figuras de acción de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)
thumb|275px A partir del año 1988, Playmates Toys había sido el principal productor de figuras de acción de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Su línea de juguetes original, llamada simplemente Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en su mayor parte (algunas líneas secundarias tenían subtitulos adicionales), se desarrolló hasta 1997, cuando comenzaron a verder figuras de acción para la nueva serie de televisión de imagen real, Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. Sin embargo, algunos mercados continuaron recibiendo reemisiones de las figuras publicadas durante este período de nueve años hasta 1999. Esta primera línea de figuras de acción fue una mezcolanza de personajes y encarnaciones, aunque la mayoría de ellos (a veces de forma muy flexible) se basaron en la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 1987. Sin embargo, un par de líneas secundarias se basaron en las primeras películas y se incluyeron algunos personajes de otras encarnaciones, así como personajes originales desarrollados solo como juguetes. 1988 *April O'Neil *Bebop *Donatello *Foot Soldier *Leonardo *Michaelangelo *Raphael *Rocksteady *Shredder *Splinter 1989 *Ace Duck *Breakfightin' Raphael *Baxter Stockman *Casey Jones *General Traag *Genghis Frog *Krang *Leatherhead *Metalhead *Rat King *Rock 'N Roll Michaelangelo *Sewer-Swimmin' Donatello *Sewer Playset *Usagi Yojimbo *Wacky Walkin' Mouser 1990 *Creepy Crawlin' Splinter *Donatello, with Storage Shell *Don, the Undercover Turtle *Giant Turtles Donatello *Giant Turtles Leonardo *Giant Turtles Michaelangelo *Giant Turtles Raphael *Fugitoid *Killer Bee *Leo, the Sewer Samurai *Mike, the Sewer Surfer *Mondo Gecko *Muckman & Joe Eyeball *Mutagen Man *Napoleon Bonafrog *Needlenose *Panda Khan *Pizzaface *Raph, the Space Cadet *Ray Fillet *Scumbug *Slash *Slice 'N Dice Shredder *Sword Slicin' Leonardo *Triceraton *Wingnut & Screwloose 1991 *Antrax *Chrome Dome *Classic Rocker Leo *Dirtbag *Grand Slammin' Raph *Groundchuck *Head Spinnin' Bebop *Heavy Metal Raph *Hose 'em Down Don *King Lionheart *Leonardo with Storage Shell *Lieutenant Leo *Machine Gunnin' Rocksteady *Make My Day Leo *Michelangelo with Storage Shell *Midshipman Mike *Movie Star Don *Movie Star Leo *Movie Star Mike *Movie Star Raph *Pro Pilot Don *Punkin' Don *Rahzar *Raphael with Storage Shell *Raph, the Green Teen Beret *Rappin' Mike *Sergeant Bananas *Shell Kickin' Raph *Shell Slammin' Mike *Skateboardin' Mike *Slam Dunkin' Don *Slap Shot Leo *Space Usagi *Super Shredder *T.D. Tossin' Leo *Talkin' Donatello *Talkin' Leonardo *Talkin' Michelangelo *Talkin' Raphael *Tattoo *Tokka *Walkabout *Wyrm *Zak, the Neutrino 1992 *5th Anniversary Collector's Turtle *April *April, the Ninja Newscaster *April, the Ravishing Reporter *Bandito Bashin' Mike *Beach Combin' Mike *Cave Turtle Leo and his Dingy Dino *Chief Leo *Classic Party Reptile Leo *Classic Clownin' Mike *Crazy Cowboy Don *Delta Team Don *Dimwit Doughboy Rocksteady *Doctor El *Giant Bebop *Giant Rocksteady *Halfcourt *Head Droppin' Don *Head Droppin' Leo *Head Droppin' Mike *Head Droppin' Raph *Hot Doggin' Mike *Hothead *Lifeguard Leo *Karate Choppin' Mike *Kooky Kavalry Leo *Kowabunga Kickboxin' Leo *Krang's Android Body *Merdude *Mona Lisa *Monty Moose *Movie III April *Movie III Kenshin *Movie III Princess Mitsu *Movie III Samurai Don *Movie III Samurai Leo *Movie III Samurai Mike *Movie III Samurai Raph *Movie III Splinter *Movie III Walker *Movie III Warlord *Movie Star Foot Soldier *Movie Star Splinter *Mutatin' Bebop *Mutatin' Donatello *Mutatin' Leonardo *Mutatin' Michelangelo *Mutatin' Raphael *Mutatin' Rocksteady *Mutatin' Splinter *Navy Seal Mike *Ninja Knockin' Bebop *The Original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Powerliftin' Don *Power Punchin' Rocksteady *Private Porknose Bebop *Raph, the Magnificent *Rock 'n Roll Mondo Gecko *Sandstorm *Scale Tail *Sewer Cyclin' Raph *Sewer Scout Raph *Spike 'n Volley Don *Super-Swimmin' Raph *Toon Burne *Toon Dask *Toon Don *Toon Irma *Toon Kala *Toon Leo *Toon Mike *Toon Raph *Toon Shredder *Toon Vern *Toon Zak *Track 'n Field Leo *Turtle Troll Don *Turtle Troll Leo *Turtle Troll Mike *Turtle Troll Raph *Yankee Doodle Raph 1993 *Black Belt Boxer Mike *Cartwheelin' Karate Don *Cave Turtle Don and his Trippy Tyrannosaurus *Cave Turtle Mike and his Silly Stegosaurus *Cave Turtle Raph and his Tubular Pterodactyl *Channel 6 Newsvan with April (green uniform repaint) *Don as Dracula *Farmer Mike and his Turtle Tractor *Giant Movie III Samurai Don *Giant Movie III Samurai Leo *Giant Movie III Samurai Mike *Giant Movie III Samurai Raph *Giant Movie Star Don *Giant Movie Star Leo *Giant Movie Star Mike *Giant Movie Star Raph *Giant Mutatin' Don *Giant Mutatin' Leo *Giant Mutatin' Mike *Giant Movie Mutatin' Raph *Giant Turtle Troll Don *Giant Turtle Troll Leo *Giant Turtle Troll Mike *Giant Turtle Troll Raph *Hot Spot *Jump Attack Jujitsu Raph *Leo as the Wolfman *Mighty Bebop *Mike as Frankenstein *Movie III Samurai Evil War Horse with Castle Guard *Movie III Rebel War Horse with Rebel Soldier *Movie III Turtlepult with Whit *Mutatin' April *Mutatin' Foot Soldier *Mutatin' Rahzar *Mutatin' Shredder *Mutatin' Tokka *Night Ninja Bebop *Night Ninja Don *Night Ninja Leo *Night Ninja Mike *Night Ninja Raph *Night Ninja Rocksteady *Raph as the Mummy *Rhinoman *Road Ready Don *Road Ready Leo *Road Ready Raph *Road Ready Shredder *Road Ready Splinter *Robotic Bebop *Robotic Rocksteady *Scratch *Somersault Samurai Leo *Splinter *Super Don *Super Mike *Super Shredder (chef boyardee exclusive repaint) 1994 *Airforce Mutation Donatello *Airforce Mutation Raphael *April *Arctic Donatello *Breakin' Loose Leonardo *Bride of Frankenstein April *Captain Leonardo *Cave Beast Bebop and his Bodacious Brontosaurus *Cave-Woman April and her Radical Raptor *Chief Engineer Michaelangelo *Chief Medical Officer Raphael *Construction Mutation Donatello *Construction Mutation Leonardo *Construction Mutation Michaelangelo *Creature from the Black Lagoon Leo *Cruisin' Leo with Classic Sewer Cycle *Cyber Samurai Bebop *Cyber Samurai Don *Cyber Samurai Leo *Cyber Samurai Mike *Cyber Samurai Raph *Cyber Samurai Shredder *Deep Sea Diver Leonardo *Dwarf Don *Eggsplodin' Donatello *Farmer Don with Modern Mutant Tractor *First Officer Donatello *City Wars Playset (Modular Battleset with Mini-Mutant Toon Turtle Leonardo Figure!) *Dimension X Wars Playset (Modular Battleset with Mini-Mutant Shredder Figure!) *Gatekeeper Rocksteady *Hero Hatchin' Michaelangelo *Invisible Man Mike *Krang's Android Body *Kung Fu Donatello *Kung Fu Michaelangelo *Kung Fu Raphael *Kung Fu Rocksteady *The High Flyin' Road Ragin' Combo (Mini-Mutant Turtle Blimp with Cheapskate and Mini-Mutant Michaelangelo Figure!) *The Mutant Military Combo (Mini-Mutant Military Turtle Copter and Turtle Cycle with Mini-Mutant Pro Pilot Donatello Figure!) *The Turtle Tenderizin' Combo (Mini-Mutant Module with Turtle Cycle and Mini-Mutant Shredder Figure!) *The Crushin' Slam Bam Combo (Mini-Mutant Technodrome with Samurai Cycle and Mini-Mutant Bebop Figure!) *Lunar Leonardo *Moon Lander Michaelangelo *The Mutant Raph *Pizza Tossin' Don *Pizza Tossin' Leo *Pizza Tossin' Mike *Pizza Tossin' Raph *Retro Rocket Raphael *Road Racin' Mike with Kowabunga Bike *Robotic Foot Soldier *Safari Michaelangelo *Savage Leo *Scuba Divin' Raph with Psych Out Spin Out Scuba Tube *Shell Splittin' Raphael *Shogun April *Shogun Don *Shogun Leo *Shogun Mike *Shogun Raph *Pizza Wars Playset (Modular Battleset with Mini-Mutant Toon Turtle Michaelangelo Figure!) *Shogun Shredder *Shogun Shoate *Shogun Splinter *Shogun Triceraton *Sewer Wars Playset (Modular Battleset with Mini-Mutant Toon Turtle Donatello Figure!) *Supermutant Bebop *Supermutant Donatello *Supermutant Leonardo *Supermutant Michaelangelo *Supermutant Raphael *Supermutant Rocksteady *Supermutant Shredder *Supermutant Splinter *Surfin' Leo with Mondo Mutant Surfer Tube *Touchdown Donatello *The Totally Tiny Turtle Combo (Mini-Mutant Party Wagon with Newscycle and Mini-Mutant Toon Raphael Figure!) *Warrior Bebop *Undercover Donatello *Undercover Leonardo *Undercover Michaelangelo *Undercover Raphael 1995 *Barbaric (The Savage Dragon) *Battle Damage Dragon (The Savage Dragon) *Donatello (Jim Lee Sculpt) *Michaelangelo (Jim lee Sculpt) *Raphael (Jim Lee Sculpt) *Communications Specialist Leonardo *Covert Specialist Raphael *Demolition Specialist Donatello *Submergence Specialist Mike *Firefightin' Frenzy Combo (Mini-Mutant Fire Command Helicopter with Fire Response Cycle and Mini-Mutant Donatello Figure!) *Metallized Motorin' Combo (Metallized Mini-Mutant Party Wagon with Metallized Samurai Cycle and Mini-Mutant Toon Michaelangelo Figure!) *Mighty Muscle Combo (Mini-Mutant Classic Convertible, American Convertible and Mini-Mutant Original Movie Donatello!) *Pizza Police Combo (Mini-Mutant S.W.A.T. Wagon with Police Cycle and Mini-Mutant Turtle Raphael Figure!) *The Mutant Combat Combo (Mini-Mutant Military Turtle Tank with Samurai Cycle and Mini-Mutant Captain Michaelangelo Figure!) *Metallized Turtle Travelin' Combo (Metallized Mini-Mutant Party Wagon with Metallized Samurai Cycle and Mini-Mutant Toon Michaelangelo Figure!) *Metal Mutant Donatello with Lion Spirit Armor *Metal Mutant Leonardo with Dragon Spirit Armor *Metal Mutant Michaelangelo with Beetle Spirit Armor *Metal Mutant Raphael with Phoenix Spirit Armor *Metal Mutant Shredder with Tiger Spirit Armor *The Savage Dragon (The Savage Dragon) *She-Dragon (The Savage Dragon) *Shooter Donatello *Shooter Leonardo *Shooter Michaelangelo *Shooter Raphael *Sumo Michaelangelo *Sumo Raphael *Warrior Chrome Dome *Warrior Metalhead Michaelangelo *Warrior Rocksteady *Warrior Winged Donatello *Warrior Winged Leonardo 1996 *Andro-Skeleton Leonardo *Coil Cool Donatello *Dynatronic Donatello *Lickety Split Leonardo *Mighty Mech Michaelangelo *Rapid Recoilin' Raphael *Robomatic Raphael *Robotation Michaelangelo *Stretch Donatello *Stretch Leonardo *Stretch Michaelangelo *Stretch Raphael *Stretch Shredder 1997 *Ankyl Leo *Donatello Water Warrior *Leonardo Wind Warrior *Michaelangelo Thunder Warrior *Pterano Don *Raphael Fire Warrior *Stego Raph *Tricera Mike *Tyranno Shredder Inéditas *Leonardo (escultura por Jim Lee) *Giant April *Metal Mutant Bebop with Fish Spirit Armor *Metal Mutant Rocksteady with Serpent Spirit Armor *Metal Mutant Warhorse *Road Ready Raphael *Savage Leo with Sewer Warcat *Sewer Knight Mike *Shogun Bebop *Spellcaster Splinter *Team Ninja Don *Team Ninja Leo *Team Ninja Mike *Team Ninja Raph *Warrior Bebop *Warrior Rahzar with Fur Véase también *Lista de figuras de acción de Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Lista de figuras de acción de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Lista de figuras de acción de TMNT (película) *Lista de figuras de acción de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Lista de figuras de acción de Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en:List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1988 series) action figures Categoría:Listas de juguetes Categoría:Juguetes de Playmates Toys Categoría:Figuras de acción